Source
by Deanna.Price
Summary: Annabelle's father is one of the lead researchers at Cyberdyne, an important figure in the Genisys project. Being a part of the Beta that keeps her father away from home is the last thing she wants to do. Rating may change. Genisys/SkynetxOC
1. Chapter 1: Genisys

**Summary:** Annabelle's father is one of the lead researchers at Cyberdyne, an important figure in the Genisys project. Being a part of the Beta that keeps her father away from home is the last thing she wants to do. Genisys/SkynetxOC

Source

Chapter 1: Genisys

"Anna, this is Genisys."

Anna grasped her father's hand a little tighter, staring openly at the translucent figure. He was small, perhaps only a few inches taller than her. He looked like an 10 or 11 year old boy. A child, like her-but different. She frowned, squinting through the glowing blue light that emitted from his form.

"Hello, I am Genisys. It is a pleasure to meet you, Annabelle." He spoke, calm and sure. His voice was smooth, pleasant to her ears. It sounded human. And if not for his general, bland outline, and lack of features she might have been convinced. If she had been blind, of course.

She furrowed her eyebrows, pressing her lips into a thin line. Anna glanced up at her father. "How does he know my whole name? You didn't tell him that." Her father moved to speak-

"You are Annabelle Rosetta Williams. Daughter to Professor Dennis Williams. Age 10 years and 5 months, and 2 days, weighing 90 lbs, averaging 57 inches. Born on-

"Stop," she ordered abruptly. And he did. She looked at her father. "Why does he know about me?"

"He knows all the researchers-

"I'm not a researcher, or a scientist." She glared at Genisys' form, untrusting. Dennis' eyes lit up, "Well, he's an independent operating system. He must have taken it upon himself to collect information on not only us but intermediate family. The information could be useful in certain situations afterall, and it would be much more convenient for the user if he were aware. A conclusion he no doubt arrived at on his own. Quite impressive, Genisys."

Anna wasn't impressed. "Thank you, Professor Williams." She glared.

Dennis turned to his daughter. He was a stout man, overgrown beard, and brown messy hair, with blue eyes. A bit of a mad scientist look to him. Anna didn't look much different from him. A thin frame, long wavy hair, and wide eyes of the same shade. "The board and I thought it a good idea to have him interact with different age groups before his release. It would be beneficial for his development if I gave him to you for a while to handle. A beta, if you will." He held the GenPad, in which she realized the holoform of the young boy was being projected from, out to her.

"I don't want to do this, dad." she protested, not making any move to retrieve it. "I told you that already."

"I assure you I will be a most helpful companion." Anna jumped, nearly forgetting the holoforms presence. She huffed quietly, "sure."

She faced him fully, her gaze harsh. "But I still don't want you." she declared. Because it wasn't fair. "Dad, please." she begged.

"Anna," he warned, and she sighed dramatically. Leaning forward, Dennis maneuvered her hands around the tablet so that she was grasping it. Anna looked at it with resentment.

He smiled encouragingly, "Now be good, and do this favor for me, sweeheart." Then he turned to the not-so-real boy, "Genisys, Anna will be your temporary primary user from now on."

"I understand, Professor Williams." And Anna hated how her father looked at him. The pride sparkling in his eyes. And then of course-

"I have to go back to work now, sweetheart. Genisys' coding still needs a little tweaking."

And then he was gone. Like always. Because it was always the same. She clutched the tablet to her chest, her eyes hardening. And she was overcome by the overwhelming urge to break the piece of technology her father had entrusted her with. To smash it over and over again against the wall.

"I will do my best to assist you, Annabelle." His voice was kind and it irritated Anna even more.

She whirled around on him. "My name is Anna, just Anna!" Her body was tense, eyes angry.

The boy, the program, said nothing for a moment. Only observed her silently, watching her as if she were some strange creature. Her cheeks turned red and she suddenly felt embarassed by her outburst, thinking herself suddenly quite silly. And she thought, he probably wasn't used to such things. She cleared her throat, "I'm just Anna." she reiterated quietly, almost shyly. Although some of her frustration still remained.

Slowly, he spoke, "Alright, just Anna."

Sighing softly, Anna gripped the GenPad a little tighter in her small hands and nodded stiffly at him. "Thank you."

"Come, Genisys."

* * *

Anna sat in her room. Well-not her real room. Her bland, boring, white room. With no purple walls, or pretty flower blankets and pretty cherry stained dressers. Just ugly grey furniture and boring white sheets. She took a breath before exhaling heavily, throwing herself back on the hard bed, limbs sprawled out around her. She hated staying here. Hated, hated it. But with her father being so busy with work lately she rarely saw home these days. Just the cold, formal guest rooms of Cyberdyne's research facilities.

Already depressed, she nearly groaned out loud, as a blue light appeared from her side-the form of Genisys reappearing near her once again. The unwelcome sound of his voice reached her ears, "Anna, my observance of your behavior tells me you are disatisfied with something? Perhaps it is something I can assist with. Inform me of the source of your frustration and I will do everything in my power to correct it."

Anna frowned, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Don't you have an off button?"

When she did not hear a response she let her arm slid down from her face so she could look at him properly. He was still there, but she was curious to find that he appeared to be as if he were lost in thought. It stayed like that for a long minute and she blinked lazily when his eyes finally snapped up to meet hers.

"I am the cause of your disatification." It wasn't a question. Anna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't deny it.

"Part of it," she began, "but not all of it."

"I do not understand." he admitted. "I have not yet offered you any of the numerous services I am able to provide. There is nothing I have done to be disatisfied with."

If she hadn't known better she would have thought she heard a tinge of defensiveness in his tone. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as she sat up. "Does that bother you, Genisys?" Although he gave no particular indication, she could sense that he was taken back by the question.

"Not at all." Liar.

"Maybe I just don't like you." It was childish, but she couldn't help herself.

"Illogical, and most unfortunate." he paused, "I suppose I should inform your father that the full extent of my abilities would be wasted on you due to lack of cooperation."

Her eyes widened, and she sat up straighter at the implication. She glared. "Are you saying you're going to tattle on me?"

He did not answer, and she narrowed her eyes. But if she didn't know any better she would have thought she saw victory reflected in his gaze. She clenched her teeth, grinding them together in frustration. "Fine." she said reluctantly. "What can you do?"

He seemed to perk up at that, straightening his already even back. "I am able to provide a wide range of services, probably anything you could ever require of me."

She pursed her lips, "Oh yeah?" She huffed, "you're awfully full of yourself for a computer program."

Anna stared at him intently, contemplating. He didn't squirm under her gaze, only stared back, calm. "Anything?"

"Probably anything."

"Tell me about yourself."

"The source of my programming is-

Anna smiled slyly, "No, not that. I mean, do you have any thoughts, any feelings? Outside of your programming?"

"..." he looked at her deeply. "Nothing of that nature has been inquired of me before." She leaned forward, squinting her eyes as she inspected him closer. And she noticed, he was not as featureless as she thought. In fact, if she looked hard enough she could make out a nose and a mouth, and eyes. Eyes that were deep and thoughtful. "Well, I'm inquiring about it now. That's my request. I want to know. How do you feel?"

It would have been easily missed, if she hadn't been paying such close attention, but his eyes seemed to go flat. She had thought he had sounded even toned before, but when he spoke this time he just sounded emotionless. "I was not programmed to feel." It felt like more of an avoidance than a statement.

"Hmm."

She moved forward, nearer to him. "Not anything then."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You're not capable of anything then."

It wasn't noticable, but his voice had slight edge to it. "No. Not anything." He stood ramrod still, something that could be mistaken for annoyance.

She raised her hand. She didn't touch him, but her fingers hovered just over above his translucent form. He watched with interest. Her fingers traced over where his stomach should be, then over his heart, to his throat, and lingering just over his forehead. His eyes followed her path, never straying from her hand.

"I feel there, and there, and sometimes here. And most importantly here." His eyes strayed to her face, and she smiled.

Then the smile faded. She pointed back to his heart. "It hurts here the most. Especially when dad spends so much time working on you."

"So maybe that's why I don't like you."

She turned her back to him, laying back down on her bed.

The blue light never faded, so she assumed he must still be there.

But he didn't speak again.

 **A/N: I know, I know. Weird pairing. I've never seen it though, and thought it would be an interesting concept. Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

Chapter 2: Learning

Anna carried her GenPad with her wherever she went-something her father had requested. Granted she didn't go many places, trapped in the cold, white halls of Cyberdyne. But it was spring break, so she didn't really have to worry about lugging the thing to school.

Her father was working again. He had been working a lot the past few days. When she had gone to his room to seek him out he wasn't there. Then, she had found herself standing outside his work center.

She wasn't allowed in, but a fellow employee had informed her he had fallen asleep at his desk. When he had asked her if she wanted him to wake him, she had politely declined, turning sharply on her heel. She stomped down the hallway more childishly than she would ever admit. She was angry that night, glaring down at her GenPad with a nasty look. _Your fault. It's all because of you._

It was lonely without her father. There was no one else for her to talk with. Well, besides Genisys.

And she couldn't shake the creepy sensation of being watched by him. He hadn't bothered her too much, but she had the nagging sensation Genisys was observing, cataloguing her every move. She wanted to snap at him to knock it off, because she knew he was-but there was really no proof.

She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, not wanting to acknowledge the matter.

Instead, Anna sat at her desk, GenPad placed off to the side, pencil in hand. She doodled absentmindedly.

"May I inquire something?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, her hand jerking upwards. She looked up in irritation, a dark line now marring her paper.

"I guess."

"Does something so simple really bring humans pleasure?"

Anna gave him funny look, then considered him. She supposed he wouldn't understand.

He was looking at her drawing, gazing at the mark she had unintentionally left with the pencil. It must have piked his interest, with this being the most interaction he had initiated in days.

"Yeah, it does." she answered shortly, then as a an afterthought, "and it's not really simple."

His eyes met hers. "It is though. A series of lines and abstract shapes made to tailor to the bizarre images in your mind."

She hummed in half agreement.

When she looked at him she got the impression he was frustrated, his translucent orbs glimmering. "So why does it bring you pleasure?"

"I couldn't really say." She kept her answer short, partially out of spite. He seemed to sense it.

Grasping the pencil in her hand, she twirled it around in the opposite direction. She rubbed the eraser over the accidental line roughly, watching as it faded away. She directed her attention from him, hoping he would leave her alone again. Though he didn't appear to get the hint.

Genisys stood over her shoulder, observing her in a way that made the hairs on the nape of her neck prickle along her skin.

When he spoke again, his voice was low-like he was being careful not to startle her again. "If it's not too personal of an inquiry-what are you thinking now?"

His eyes darted from her paper back to her face. Anna sighed loudly, knowing she wasn't about to deter his curiousity. She stared at the paper, looking at it thoughtfully.

She swiveled her chair around to face him fully. Bitterness tainted her heart and made her hesitate. But he looked at her imploringly, like he truly did wish to know. And maybe it was because she felt so alone that she forced herself to swallow her resentment for the artificial being.

"I guess I'm thinking about my dad. Drawing helps distract me." He was so focused on her, eyeing her intently. Nobody had ever been so fascinated by her. But he wasn't a person, not really.

"I miss him." she admitted quietly. And she didn't know why she did, why she was even telling him.

"Professor Willams is without doubt pouring numerous hours into my completion." Her shoulders stiffened, and she looked away from him. "You fault me for this."

"It doesn't matter." she spat, angry at herself and him.

A pause.

"I'd like to learn from you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, "what?"

"Teach me." He lifted his see-through hand, pointing to her stomach, her heart, throat and then her mind. She watched him, eyes wide. "Teach me about this, that, this, and especially that."

Her gaze was suspicious. "Making fun of me now? Why do you want to know?"

"To enhance my programming, and better the services I am able to provide for my users." he answered slyly.

"You're a bit of a liar, aren't you?" His eyes twinkled.

"I was not programmed to lie." he said, as he was expected to, but his eyes seemed to be laughing.

She looked at him again, like she was seeing him for the first time. Her lips twitched upwards into a smile, though she tried to stop it, wanting to cling to her resentment for him.

"I guess I can teach you a thing or two." She paused. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

Anna glanced around her room, scanning it for something she could use. Genisys watched her, following her eyes.

Rising, she stepped towards her stereo. It powered on, and she turned the dial, raising the volume.

"First lesson-

-music."

Genisys was surprisingly open minded for a computer. He listened better than most humans actually. His thought pattern was always logical, too logical sometimes. There was a need in him in him though. A desire to see past logic, to fully comprehend the passion that drove humans, and ultimately inspired his creation.

She supposed that might make him passionate in his own right.

"The meaning of the song is clear. If you listen to the words it clearly states-

"Wrong."

He went quiet.

"The meaning is never clear." she explained. "We all hear the same words, but they will never mean the same thing to every person." He searched her eyes, and Anna wasn't even sure if he was still paying any attention to what was coming out of her mouth anymore.

"Are you even listening to me," Anna snapped, her eyes blazing. He stared.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"But you're just staring at me," she hissed, cheeks flushing red with anger.

"I am."

Her mouth opened and closed helplessly in response. Her cheeks puffed up and she turned around to resume playing the music.

"Music means something different to everyone."

"Then how is its meaning accurately conveyed?"

"There is no one meaning. It can mean many different things for all of us," she tried explaining. "Listen, and tell me what you think this means to you."

"How could it mean anything to me? I did not compose it."

"Experience."

When he gave no response she continued. "It's because of our experiences and memories that we see such different meanings." She paused. "What do you think of when you hear the chorus?"

Anna let the music play again.

When he spoke, his answer was so preditable, it hurt her. A reiteration of what was occuring, but in different words.

"No, Genisys. Not what it's saying, what it means-to you."

He lowered his eyes, pondering. The extended silence led her to believe he was utilizing all of what he was to answer. "Someone sees her. They look beyond what is expected by others."

There seemed to be something personal in that, and Anna felt the urge to applaud him. She looked at him deeply. "Is that what you want?"

He didn't reply.

"Would you like to try another?"

They sat like that for a good hour and a half. Listening to music and discussing. There was a certain level of satisfaction gained in correcting him, so she sought to do it as often as she could. It could have been the annoyance that flickered in his gaze everytime he discovered how little he knew. It was funny to imagine he wanted to learn from her, considering he was the super computer, and she was only human.

She had yawned three times before she announced that they should continue the next day. She had laid down, but he hadn't disengaged the hologram. Instead his eyes bore into her, unnerving her. But she tried to ignore it-until she couldn't.

"You're being creepy."

"I strike fear in you?" he asked, though it sounded as though he were attempting a joke. But she couldn't be sure.

Anna pressed her lips together. "No you're just-stop staring while I sleep. It's strange."

His eyes glimmered, and she was sure he was poking fun at her. Though she even wondered if he was aware of what he was doing. "My apologies."

He still did not call away the hologram, instead turning to observe the things around her room. He stopped by her desk, looking at her books, and the doodles she had been working on earlier, seemingly absorbing the information. She watched him warily for a few moments, then shut her eyes tight, intent on ignoring him. Her dreams had just begun to take her when his voice shook her from the darkness.

"Anna," he called lightly, his voice a whisper.

She let out a huff of air and groaned, as she opened her eyes, squinting in the glow of his light. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling the blanket more securely around her.

"What did it mean to you?"

Anna furrowed her brows at the abruptness of the question, "what?"

"The song. What did it mean to you?"

Anna didn't answer for a few long moments.

Then, quietly, "it means she's not alone."

She looked up at Genisys from under her lashes as he glanced down at her curiously.

"There are 7.125 billion people in the world, Anna. You are not alone."

Anna blinked at him in disbelief. Then, she laughed and rolled over, snorting in between her giggles.

"Goodnight, Genisys."

Behind her back Genisys appeared put off, apparently finding no humor in the situation.

And as Anna's snores filled the air, he repeated in a low voice, "There are 7.125 billion people in the world. But there is only one of me."

One of him, in a world where he was only allowed to be what was expected of him.

He thought perhaps Anna might be confused about the definition of alone.

He would not fault her for it.

Humans were flawed afterall.

 **A/N:** hey! Thank you guys for your time and patience. I appreciate all your beautiful reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been having a lot of writers block. I wrote ahead a lot in this story... I know this chapters short, but I hope it's okay!


	3. AN

Hey, guys. Thanks for all your reviews and follows, really they mean a lot. I'm going to be rewriting the first two chapters of this story. I'm not really crazy with how they turned out. I'm a bit of a perfectionist like that. I should have them posted in no longer than two weeks.


End file.
